Hell hath no fury
by Cante
Summary: Join sookie and eric as they find their way to eachother and through the mess that is pollitics and war. New powers and New enimies. Some situations from the books but really A/U. from take over.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok well here is the beginning of a story from my note book don't know if it is any good or not let me know. Again Rollercoaster!

Chapter 1: The disaster

SPOV:

The day after the take over I was lying in bed when I noticed I had a missed call on my cell from a private number so I listened to the voice mail "_The master wishes to see you tonight at fangtasia at ten do not be late!" _ok so now more flunkies are doing his dirty work for him of course he just couldn't call himself ok so now five hours to go before we have our little talk great just enough time for me to get everything sorted out in my head do I love him does he love me can we be together? Good lord lots of things to think about nothing helps a girl think like a bath. So as I am soaking I start thinking do I love him? Well through everything he has always been there for me and he even though high handed tries to get me things I want and need he could keep me safe from others but can I be safe from him? After about an hour of mauling things over in my head I have come to one conclusion I love him all of him not just My Eric but the two of them combined. Ok now to own up to it and as he says finally yield to him ha he is going to gloat about this for the next 50 years! But I can and would do this for him I would become a vampire and his child to make him happy and to be with him forever I have made up my mind now all I have to do is get to fangtasia and let him know. As I start driving I can feel lust as I get closer so he knows I am coming I think to myself better block off the bond now just to be sure he cant feel my excitement as I drive into the parking lot Pam sees my car and heads over

"Sookie what are you doing here tonight master is not expecting you."

I see fear in her eyes only for a moment

"Pam he had someone call and tell me to be hear and I have good news I am going to give him what he wants most I am going to let him turn me Pam I love him and now we can be together forever!"

She looks shocked as hell and I am glad so I put up my shields and head into the bar with Pam trailing me when I get to the office I hear someone moaning inside and I know what is going on in there but I have to see call me a gluten for punishment but I am a seeing is believing kind of girl I open the door and see it first hand he has the regular fangbanger up against the wall and is pounding into her a mile a minute he looks back only expecting Pam but sees me.

"Is this why you wanted me to come here so I could see this well your point got across don't worry! And to think I was going to let you turn me oh my god I must have been crazy to even think of it!" I do not cry and I keep the bond blocked no way is he going to feel how hurt I am I turn around and walk out to the bar but I do not leave hell no I order a gin and tonic and slam it then "Lollipop" comes on and it is like a sign from god himself I get up on the dance floor and start shaking it cool hands go around my waist and I know they are not his I turn around to see a tall black haired green eyes vampire so I start grinding and I think to myself fuck him until the vamp tries to glamour me

"I cant be glamoured I would have willingly went with you had you not tried that but now that you have move on please." he looks shocked but not mad and says

"if I would have realized how feisty you are I wouldn't have tried but touché I will go have a good night sexy maybe another time!"

By this time Eric is on his throne and from the bond I can tell he is regretting something but I could care less so I go to the DJ and ask him to play a song for me he asks me if I am sure I say hell yes and go to the dance floor just as

"Fuck you right back" comes on and all the dancers move out of my way as another vampire comes up behind me and we are dancing close to his throne while I am grinding away I see Pam laughing by the door and I wink at her she shakes her head then I hear a growl from behind me and I know it is him all of the sudden my new vamp friend is ripped away I turn around to the Viking

"How dare you dance that way with someone else you are mine!"

I start walking to the door as soon as I get there I call out over my shoulder

"Fuck you Viking go back to your fangbanger cause rest assured you will never fuck this again and I am most certainly not yours!" with that said I get in my car and drive home. When I get there Pam is waiting for me Eric cant be to far behind

"What you did tonight was foolish Sookie you know how unbearable he will be to work with now I am going to have to clean up more bodies now!"

"Pam I was going in there to let him turn me how stupid could I have been?"

She looks at me dead in the eyes trying to see if I am lying

"You were serious you were going to let him do it tonight?" to which I just nod

"Lets go in before he gets here ok cause I know he is coming I can feel it. And when he gets here your invitation is going to be rescinded I am sorry but he will likely try and command you to bring me out and I don't want to hate you too okay I don't have very many friends as it is." just then he arrives and like I said he would he tries to order her to bring me out by force I am beyond angry now and as soon as she touches me a red light makes her fly back I don't know what the hell just happened but I can tell she is ok and I quickly rescind her invite as soon as she is out the door I stand in the doorway

"What the fuck do you want Eric I said all I needed to at the bar!"

"Well I didn't say everything I had to fucking say little girl I am your master and you will listen now"

Tell me I did not just hear him right I held up my hand to get him to shut up and a red light burst out of my hand leveling him I couldn't help it I laughed when he got up I was concerned for him at first but when I knew he was fine I couldn't help it I said

"Look at the big bad Viking taken out by the little fairy!" just then my great-grandfather popped into my house

"Well I can see you have the spark child but what has happened that brought it to the surface?" after I tell him all about the club and the reason why I went there I can feel pain in the bond then Eric says

"I did not know you were coming or why I swear what you walked in on would not have happened if I had known!"

"What are you talking about Eric I got a message telling me the "Master" requested my presence at ten!" He tells me he did not tell anyone to call me

"It doesn't matter the fact that you told me you remembered our time together and then you go and do something like that the very next night tells me it is not important to you! I was going to become a vampire for you I was going to let you do it tonight but no more I am done if there was a way to break this damn bond I would do it right now!"

"Child there is a way to break it just say the word and I will end him and the bond will be broken!" I looked at Eric and hesitated for just a minute I wouldn't let anyone harm him no matter what he did to me but I thought I would let him stew for just a minute

"No Niall that wont be necessary that is not my way but I do want to know if you could take me to fae for awhile I have this new power and I need to learn to control it!" anger is rising in the bond

"We can do that if you wish child when would you like to go?"

I look back at Eric and say

"Well since there is nothing here for me I would like to go pack then leave!"

He runs up on the porch

"You will not take my bonded anywhere do you understand she is mine!" Niall starts to laugh

"Then only reason you live is due to her vampire don't push it!" then he turns to me

"Child if all you are packing is clothes then don't worry about it I have a few things that were your great grandmothers that will fit nicely." I nod to him and say

"Just give me a moment to write a letter to Pam then we can go grand father I need you to acknowledge that I am your kin to Felipe and there fore am no longer an asset he can use I figure me being fae royalty will stop him from retaliation that way he cant hurt Eric without hurting me so everyone is safe!" Eric looks shocked

"Yes after living with you guys over the last two years I have learned something." my grand father looks at me with pride

"Of course I will claim you child I was just waiting for you to want it!" he pulls out his phone so I guess he is going to do it now

"Felipe one minute while I put you on speaker ok we are good now I believe you are trying to claim one of my kin as an asset?"

"I don't know who you are referring to Niall!"

" Well my great granddaughter of course Sookie!"

"I had no idea she was your kin is she aware of this?"

"Not until today Felipe I am calling to tell you under our treaty you cannot claim her as you are aware and you cannot harm her either and since she is bonded to Northman any harm that is inflicted upon him harms her by extension so I assume he will be unharmed as well correct?"

"Of course Niall had I known this during the take over things never would have been brought to her door!" shit I didn't tell him about that

"What do you mean never mind she will tell later I am taking her to fae with me for a while I am sure when we come back she would be willing to help you am I right Sookie dear?" not really but ok

"Of course I would be willing to help him I did save his life after the takeover so I would not want anyone trying to take it but I would make one request if you don't mind Felipe?"

"Of course my dear what would that be?"

"Victor cannot be present when I help you that guy gives me the creeps sorry not trying to be disrespectful sir but since he threatened to burn my house down with me in it I do not wish to see him again!"

"He did what? I am truly sorry miss Sookie he was under orders not to harm you as I thought at the time you were a very valuable asset to hear he went against my orders is not good he will not be present when you return to offer me assistance and I thank you for doing so since you did not need to be so generous!" well if he is apologizing ok

"Felipe thank you for taking our call tonight I appreciate it and when I get back I will read for you three times and after that I will have Eric write a contract oh and before I forget he will be accompanying me on these visits since he is my bonded."

"Of course my dear that is our law now if we are done I have some trash to deal with by the name of victor!" Niall and I tell him goodnight

"The letter is on the table Pam and Eric please don't have her destroy my house while I am gone! Pam you may come in hurry Naill lets go!" and with that we popped away.

Eric's Pov:

I was sitting in my office remembering our time together I was so happy with her I really did tell her I would give up everything for her and at that time I really did mean it how could I have meant it no this isn't me never before had I been so captivated by a human she said she didn't want to talk about it then but we will have that talk but I need to feed and now I tell Pam to bring n a blonde one she asks me if I am sure I tell her to never question my orders again in walks a blonde one pretty but not as beautiful as Sookie I need to feed and fuck her out of my system I feel determination in the bond it is strong then I feel nothing she has blocked off her end so I will do the same I would anyway she doesn't need to know about this I tell the bitch to get on her knees and service me but she doesn't do it right not like Sookie does. Fuck I need to get her out of my head so I bring the bitch up and impale her on my cock she is lose damn it not a good tight one in the bunch but Sookie fuck this I stand up and ram her against the wall she starts moaning oh I know it is good for you but it is not good at all for me damn it what the fuck is wrong with me then I hear the door open and I feel Pam but then I smell Sookie I look over my shoulder

"Is this why you wanted me to come here so I could see this well your point got across don't worry! And to think I was going to let you turn me oh my god I must have been crazy to even think of it!"

What I felt earlier her resolve the thing she was determined to do tonight was let me turn her so we could be together forever what the fuck had I just done? she says nothing she doesn't cry nothing she turns around and walks away I tell the bitch I was fucking to take a hike and tell Pam to glamour her just as I walk out I see her dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a tall black haired vampire he was here to check in tonight if he keeps his hands on her he will not have to worry about checking in he will meet his final death she turns to look at him

"I cant be glamoured I would have willingly went with you had you not tried that but now that you have move on please." ha yes there she is mine and only mine she will get over this then I hear him

"if I would have realized how feisty you are I wouldn't have tried but touché I will go have a good night sexy maybe another time!" I move to my throne she looks over at me then goes to the DJ when she gets to the dance floor the DJ looks at me apologetically and starts playing "Fuck you right back" I know this song I like the male version better but this coming from Sookie and she is with another vampire dancing close to my throne to grinding away no fucking way am I letting this stand my child is just shaking her head I go and tear the vampire off my bonded

"How dare you dance that way with someone else you are mine!" she turns and starts walking toward the door she has pissed me off for the last time she will heel to me I will fucking break her I swear just as she is going to the door she turns around in front of everyone

"Fuck you Viking go back to your fangbanger cause rest assured you will never fuck this again and I am most certainly not yours!" that's it, it is over I am done being nice I tell Pam to go to her house and get an invitation inside because when I get there she will be leaving with me by force she is mine and it is time she starts acting like it I go back in my office and call bobby to get things brought to my house I tell him to just leave everything by the door and it needs to be done now!

I get to her house and I command Pam to grab her and bring her out oh this is going to be so good I will have my way with her she will have no will by the time I am done.. No that's not what I want I want her to be with me because she wants it I have never raped a woman and I will not start now not with this woman but a little dominant play goes along way! I see a flash of red light then my child is walking backward out of the house

"I am sorry master she did something she has fae magic she pushed me back the rescinded my invite!" Fuck this isn't going to work I know I will call a ware to do it for me I will get her out of that house one way or another she comes to the door and

"What the fuck do you want Eric I said all I needed to at the bar!" well this is just getting better and better I will get her outside!

"Well I didn't say everything I had to fucking say little girl I am your master and you will listen now" oh shit her eyes started to glow she holds up her hand in a what I assume to be stop signal but a red bolt hits me and fuck does it hurt she looks at me for a second to make sure I am ok then fucking starts laughing at me

"Look at the big bad Viking taken out by the little fairy!" if it was anyone else I would have been laughing to but for that much power to have come out of her she must have the spark fuck if Naill finds out about this he will take her to fae where I cant get to her I need to do something to get her outside before he shows up but once again I have no fucking luck at all

"Well I can see you have the spark child but what has happened that brought it to the surface?" after she tells him all about the club and the reason why she went to the bar I make sure she can feel my pain I was set up fuck

"I did not know you were coming or why I swear what you walked in on would not have happened if I had known!"

"What are you talking about Eric I got a message telling me the "Master" requested my presence at ten!" I tell her again I did not tell anyone to call her and she simply states

"It doesn't matter the fact that you told me you remembered our time together and then you go and do something like that the very next night tells me it is not important to you! I was going to become a vampire for you I was going to let you do it tonight but no more I am done if there was a way to break this damn bond I would do it right now!" she really was going to come to me and let me turn her to be with me I had finally won just to loose it all fuck me I lost it over a lose pussy and my own stupidity but someone called her to let her know to come someone who knew my schedule

"Child there is a way to break it just say the word and I will end him and the bond will be broken!" she looks at me like she is really thinking about it fuck me no she wouldn't kill me she loves with her whole heart not even tonight could let her have me killed

"No Niall that wont be necessary that is not my way but I do want to know if you could take me to fae for awhile I have this new power and I need to learn to control it!" she is not fucking going to fae there is no way I will be able to get her back and make her yield and Felipe will not be happy about this

"We can do that if you wish child when would you like to go?" she looks coldly at me

"Well since there is nothing here for me I would like to go pack then leave!"

I run up on the porch

"You will not take my bonded anywhere do you understand she is mine!" Niall starts to laugh

"The only reason you live is due to her vampire don't push it!" then he turns to her

"Child if all you are packing is clothes then don't worry about it I have a few things that were your great grandmothers that will fit nicely." she nods to him and says

"Just give me a moment to write a letter to Pam then we can go grand father. I need you to acknowledge that I am your kin to Felipe and there fore am no longer an asset he can use I figure me being fae royalty will stop him from retaliation that way he cant hurt Eric without hurting me so everyone is safe!" I look at her shocked

"Yes after living with you guys over the last two years I have learned something." her grand father looks at her with pride

"Of course I will claim you child I was just waiting for you to want it!" he pulls out his phone so I guess he is going to do it now

"Felipe one minute while I put you on speaker ok we are good now I believe you are trying to claim one of my kin as an asset?"

"I don't know who you are referring to Niall!"

" Well my great granddaughter of course Sookie!"

"I had no idea she was your kin is she aware of this?"

"Not until today Felipe I am calling to tell you under our treaty you cannot claim her as you are aware and you cannot harm her either and since she is bonded to Northman any harm that is inflicted upon him harms her by extension so I assume he will be unharmed as well correct?"

"Of course Niall had I known this during the take over things never would have been brought to her door!" shit she didn't tell him about that

"What do you mean? never mind she will tell later I am taking her to fae with me for a while I am sure when we come back she would be willing to help you am I right Sookie dear?" she looks like she is about to say no the she concedes

"Of course I would be willing to help him I did save his life after the takeover so I would not want anyone trying to take it. but I would make one request if you don't mind Felipe?" oh I knew she had balls but really

"Of course my dear what would that be?" he is giving into her ? What the fuck

"Victor cannot be present when I help you that guy gives me the creeps sorry not trying to be disrespectful sir but since he threatened to burn my house down with me in it I do not wish to see him again!"

"He did what? I am truly sorry miss Sookie he was under orders not to harm you as I thought at the time you were a very valuable asset to hear he went against my orders is not good he will not be present when you return to offer me assistance and I thank you for doing so since you did not need to be so generous!" oh so victor was not to harm her that would have been good to know at the time

"Felipe thank you for taking our call tonight I appreciate it and when I get back I will read for you three times for free and after that I will have Eric write a contract oh and before I forget he will be accompanying me on these visits since he is my bonded." oh so now she wants to reinforce the fact when it suits her! She is amazing talking to a king like he is just the guy next door so stubborn so brave now I remember why I wanted her to begin with

"Of course my dear that is our law now if we are done I have some trash to deal with by the name of victor!" Niall and her tell him goodnight

"The letter is on the table Pam, and Eric please don't have her destroy my house while I am gone! Pam you may come in hurry Niall lets go!" and with that they popped away. Pam turns to me and says

"Master she is pretty smart you have to give her that!" I am in no fucking mood to deal with her shit

"Get the fucking letter Pam now and bring it out so I can read it as well!"

A/N: Should I continue or not? Let me know what you think. If I do continue Sookie will come back from fae a changed woman and I don't know if that will be good or bad for our Viking lmao. Well that's not true it will most likely be bad in a good way! Lots of love to my readers!


	2. Titles

A/N: I know I don't like when Eric is stupid either but really they were not together so he didn't cheat but I get it none the less. erin1705 Ty for the speedy review! Racecz5 Ty for your thoughts and help it will get better lmao.

Previously:

"Get the fucking letter Pam now and bring it out so I can read it as well!"

Chapter 2: Titles

EPOV:

Six weeks! It has been six weeks since I have seen her. a lot of things have changed in that time. Victors punishment was wonderful. He was lashed in public seventy times. He has lost his place as Felipe's second and that position was given to sandy. I have a new title as well though I really didn't want it I was told I had no choice. I am now acting regent of LA. This is because of Sookie's title as Princess of the sky fae. Felipe's exact words were.

"A Sheriff is not an appropriate title for some one who is bonded to a princess of the fae. It would not bode well to upset Niall further." like I give a fuck what bothers the prince! I am a vampire for fucks sake! We conquer we are not given. And not only was I just given the title it was because of someone else not because of myself. Pam has taken endless pleasure in my torment though. Night after night she teases me about Sookie But instead of having shit to say about me being in love with a breather because lets fucking face it I am in love with Sookie. No she chooses to poke fun at the fact that I am prince now and Sookie is my princess. When she called me a Fairy prince I almost put her head through a wall. The only good thing to come of this is I know every vampire covets what is mine so in that respect it is good to be me. Moving to NOLA wasn't even that bad. Ok I am acting like a bitch I know. The only thing that really bothers me about this is that my bonded is not here with me. What I did that night was utter stupidity I know. In the letter she wrote to Pam she said it wasn't the feeding that bothered her. It was the sex. She said after all the pain she went through when I lost my memories of us this was something she could not deal with right now. She even went so far as to say that she didn't care if I fed on every woman in the bar she just wished I could have kept my dick in my pants. And of course this brought laughter from Pam, but it cut me through when she brought up what I promised her or better yet what I said I would do for her. I was happy with her. For the first time in a thousand years I was happy and I fucked it up. I was sitting at my desk letter in hand when Niall popped into the room.

"Viking." the prince said nodding to me.

"Prince." I said with a return nod.

"Sookie will be returning to your realm in three nights time." if I had a heart it would be pounding in my chest. She is coming home! But wait she is going to bon temps. I cant be there when she returns fuck!

"I will make arrangements for her guards to be in place in bon tempts…" his nostrils flare and I see anger in his eyes.

"You would send her to that back water? You would not keep her by your side? Perhaps she will not return then." I stand up so fast my chair collides with the floor. I slam my hands on the desk.

"Of course I would have her by my side! But she will not want to be near me Niall! She will want to go home to her family house. I cannot leave here right now so I thought to provide her protection." the prince sighs and sits in the chair in front of my desk. The tension has all but left the room.

"She will join you here. If you need longer than three nights to ready her rooms I will keep her with me until then." I right my chair and take a seat as well.

"Her rooms are ready whenever she decides to return. They have been ready for weeks." the prince nods and runs his fingers through his hair.

"She has changed Eric. To you it has only been six weeks but for her it has been almost three years. Time works differently in my realm. She is still stubborn and has a temper but she has learned so much in that time and her gifts…well lets just say they rival my own." that is a shock. The prince became prince of the realm because no one could match his power. My lust for her grows and I want her back here more that ever. Then the princes face drops and I can see the sadness there.

"She has become colder as well. don't get me wrong the sweet girl I took form here is still there. But in Battle she has become blood thirsty and ruthless. Then after the battle she shuts herself away for days. She will not speak of the battles and she, she comes out after those days fine. But I think something is wrong with her and you are the only one who can help her." she has killed in battle? My anger rises. I should have been fighting with her. She should not have gone through this alone!

"I want her here tonight Niall. She is my bonded and I should have been with her through this. I know I fucked up but she needs me and she needs me now." for the first time since I have known the prince he looks thankful. For him to show this much emotion something has gone wrong. And her situation is bad. I call Pam to me and she walks in.

"Sookie is returning this night. Have fresh food put in her rooms and make sure no one disturbs us." Pam goes to leave but the prince stops her.

"Pam, she is…well I am sure your maker can fill you in. but she speaks of you as a friend and I would hope you of her as well she will need it." then he pops out of the room. My child sits in the seat he vacated and pulls out her phone and has someone else tidy things up for Sookie.

"What has happened to my telepathic friend?" I tell her all the prince has told me and she sits for a moment and says nothing. then she springs up and looks and feels pissed. She is so angry it is humming through the bond.

"If that fairy has fucked up my friend I will drain him!" for a moment I am shocked by her out burst. then she speaks again.

"Why are you so shocked? She saved my life! She saved yours more than once. She is loyal and fierce. She is the only friend besides you I have and if he has damaged her so help me I will wage war!" she says the last part as she is slamming my fucking door. I knew Pam was attached to my lover but I had no idea it ran that deep. I am proud of my child. She will defend her mistress well. Naill calls to tell me she will be here in an hour and will be presenting herself formally. I would never ask this of her, but he said she insisted. I make my way to the great hall and sit in my seat of power. I do not call it a throne but Pam has said many time that no matter where I go it seems a throne is erected. Pam comes to stand on my left and the seat to my right is for my lover. Rasul stands to the side of Pam and more of the area vampires and Were's file into the room. I hear a commotion outside then the doors and the back of the room fly open and what I see shocks the hell out of me. Dressed in blood red leather one piece suit with a sword strapped to her back is my lover. I feel a surge of lust come from Pam. I suppress my possessive urges and stand to greet her. With a flick of her wrist the doors behind her slam shut. When she gets almost to me she unsheathes her sword and drops to one knee before me her fore head resting on the handle. No! I go to her and lift her up and raise her head so she looks me in the eyes.

"Never are you to kneel before me again. I am glad you have returned wife." I see the corners of her mouth twitch as she replies.

"It is good to be back husband."


	3. The Fae Realm

A/N: So I am having trouble with the imagination mobile on this one. But I am diving in head first! Ty for your reviews and reading!

Previously:

"Never are you to kneel before me again. I am glad you have returned wife." I see the corners of her mouth twitch as she replies.

"It is good to be back husband."

Chapter 3: The Fae Realm

SPOV:

Three years. It has been three years since I have seen him and heard from him. I know it has only been six weeks for him but still. You think he would have at least tried to contact me. But I was the one that left. I needed to really think about things and come to terms with who and what I am. In the three years I have been here I have seen so much and the Christian values I once had have all but left me. I know my gran meant well teaching me the things she did. But I am not like her, she was human. I am fairy, and more than anyone thought. that's not to say I love my gran any less or don't appreciate everything she did for me growing up, because I do.

But knowing everything I know now about myself I think she kept me in the dark too much. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those days of being blissfully unaware, then I think about all the people I have met and the lives I have saved and I know I wouldn't have done it any other way.

After a year of being here I was taken by two of the water fae's best torturers. The things they did to me do not bear the need to be repeated. My cousins found me three days later, I remember the sound things one and two's flesh made as it was ripped apart by my cousins teeth. I remember the exact moment something snapped in me and I took pleasure in there screams. But I also remember that it wasn't god I called out to for help or my fairy kin, it was his name I called out. Him I wished would come for me and it was his face I saw before I thought I was going to die. His love and comfort I missed. Sure he had been an asshole and yes he was a low down dirty dog. But we weren't really together when he fucked that woman and even though I was hurt beyond words, I knew he regretted it. I could feel his pain when I said I was leaving. But at that time I wanted him to feel pain.

For the next two years I learned everything I could. How to fight with and without my magick which was pretty fierce, there was one time I was sparring with Niall and I saw the fear in his eyes when I bested him. He was proud but he was scared too. I went on raids to the water fae's lands and slaughtered dozens. I drew the line at children though. I remember the only time they tried to execute children in front of me. I killed one of my own people that night and they had to call Niall to talk me down from killing all of them. That night there was a new law written about children survivors. They call it the law of innocence and it states that at no time is a child from a rival clan to be killed in times of battle. I think Niall's fear of me brought that about. After the battles I lock myself away for three days. I go through the battles over and over again in my mind. I look for ways my kills could be cleaner less painful. Just because I have to kill doesn't mean I have to make them suffer. I know what it feels like to be tortured and I will never do it to another living thing as long as I live.

That's not the only reason I lock myself away though. I have another power and when it first happened it scared the shit out of me and I thought I was going crazy. Every person I kill I am responsible for crossing over. The humans call it heaven or hell, the fae call it the summer lands. There are a lot of names for the one place they all go. The first was a water fae, he knew he was dead and he was resigned to go, he didn't try to scare me or intimidate me, he did what the humans call repenting. He unburdened his soul and I was the one that had to listen. See when you cross over the place that you end up is all in your own mind. The gods decide based on the darkness of the soul. If you are lucky enough to be killed by a redeemer then you have a choice. You can leave it all behind in doing so it removes some of the darkness but not all. From there the gods take over. I don't know what happens after that as it is not my place to judge just to listen and since once they are gone they don't come back I have no one to ask. Now some don't take this offer of a last grace, some are vicious in life and they remain that way after they are dead. They scream and curse, they also try and get into my memories and use them against me. My shields have been to strong for them to get at them but they still try and it can be very painful. There was one fae that struggled so much before he was taken, I had blood running from my nose and ears. But that left me stronger. My shields are like reinforced titanium now.

I had to swear one of my chamber maids to secrecy after she walked in on one of my sessions. She was ready to call guards to take out the threat until I was able to show her they could do no physical harm. She took a blood oath never to reveal my secret and stays with me sometimes. Her name is Lana and she is a brownie. She has sworn to follow me all my life, and because of my spark that is going to be a long time. I tried to talk her out of it but she wasn't hearing any of it.

"If you insist on not telling anyone about this then I'll be damned if I am going to leave you on your own little girl! Now stop fussing and get used to it." I tried and tried but it was no use. Brownies are stubborn creatures and once they set their mind to something nothing can change it. When Niall told me it was time to go back to the human realm and solidify my power there she had been adamant she go with me. Even after I told her she would be surrounded by vampires. To that she only had one thing to say.

"They'd be a fool to try to fuck with me." did I mention brownies are badass? But she also knows I would never allow anyone to hurt her or disrespect her no matter who or what they are.

So here I stand in front of the man I love in a room full of vampires, leathered out and armed to the tee. The leather suit had been designed for me to hide the scaring of my body, but it makes me look lethal. Which is what they need to see. Gone is the girl that feared them all. Gone is the defenseless child. In her place stands a force to be reckoned with, a Brigant.

Will he be able to stand that I have had lovers in fae? Will he accept me for who I am now? Only time will tell.

A/N: so what do you think to much not enough? Let me know! Next chapter will be from EPOV and we will see what he thinks of the changes in her. Mentally and well as physically will he be able to look past the lovers, the scars?


	4. Scars, lovers and bonds

A/N: Well shit is going to hit the fan! Ty for the reviews!

Previously:

Will he be able to stand that I have had lovers in fae? Will he accept me for who I am now? Only time will tell.

Chapter 4: Scars, lovers and bonds

EPOV:

As my lover takes her seat next to mine the vampires for a line to swear fealty. Unlike before when she would shy away from any attention she now sits with her back straight, she still greets them how she always did but her posture is more regal. The line begins thin out and I am in a hurry to get my lover alone. We have much to talk about and since her time from me was longer than my time from her I imagine there is a lot that needs to be said. Once again the doors at the back of the room open and a woman shorter than Ludwig comes stomping down the isle. And she does not look happy. A full smile is on my bonded's face so I know she knows this little creature.

"Lana, I see you have finally decided to join us." the little female humpfs and looks me up and down and smiles brightly.

"He sure is tasty lady Brigant. I see why you came back. Whew is it getting hot in here or is it just him?" and there it is the blush I have missed these weeks. I need to get her alone right now!

"Eric, this is Lana my ladies maid. Lana this is Sir Northman. Now you need to hush your little brownie butt up." the look she gets from the brownie is scathing. But she doesn't seem phased in the least and just shakes her head.

"Ok Lana, what is so important you had to march all the way down here when you are supposed to be seeing to our things?" the brownie narrows her eyes at me and I know the problem. I didn't know she would be bringing anyone with her and I didn't have another room ready. Truthfully I had hoped she would end up staying with me. This works to my advantage.

"I did not know she would be bringing anyone with her, forgive my oversight. I will have rooms ready for you by tomorrow night. Lady Brigant and I have things to discuss perhaps she will allow you her room and she can stay with me." the brownie's eyes sparkle with mischief and she smirks at Sookie.

"I think those accommodations should suffice until you are able to prepare mine. What do you think Lady Brigant." my lover stares at the brownie through narrow slits.

"You think your slick don't you. Trust me brownie revenge is sweet." the brownie just laughs.

"Oh, yes it is my dear. don't forget who handles your knickers!" Sookie rolls here eyes and then looks at me. Her pulse picks up and she looks away.

"We have much to discuss it is true. I would feel more comfortable speaking some place without a bed. Much has changed since we last spoke and these changes need to be addressed if there is any hope of us being salvaged." Ok, not jumping right into bed. You knew this was going to happen Viking. These things take time and that I have plenty of. I take her hand.

"Of course, Lana, Pam we will see you both when the sun sets." I grab my lover and at vampire speeds whisk her away to my library and sit down on the couch and sit her on my lap. I nuzzle her neck and breath her scent in deep. I have missed this and her warmth. Her voice breaks me out of my revere.

"Seriously Eric, we need to talk." I open my eyes and look at the back of her neck and I see a scar. I trace it lightly with my finger tips and she stiffens in my arms, her heart beat speeds close to panic levels.

"What happened to you my lover? Whoever scared what is mine better have meant their end for their own sakes because I will hunt them down and kill them slowly if they have not." she stood up from my lap and sat in a chair across from me.

"They did. That is one of the things we must discuss but before we go any further I must tell you I have had other lovers in fae." anger and jealousy course through me, only to be reviled by my possessive nature. I try and supress it. She has been gone three years. That is a long time without sex and from what I remember of our time together she is a very sexual being.

"How many." I seethe my hands griping the couch cushions my nails tearing into them. She's not a whore so it couldn't have been that many. Five tops. Yes I can deal with five anything over that and I think I will have to kill them all. Gods maybe I could move that number up to ten. She's not answering why is she not answering! Remain calm Viking. She looks like she is thinking about it! Fuck that many? No matter I will make her mine again and once I do I will make her forget about any others. I know her body like the back of my hand she will beg for release and I will deny her until she admits my body is the only one she lusts after the only one she craves. Still she is not answering! That many! Fuck!

"I have had two lovers." two I can deal with two. I release a breath that I am well aware I did not need to take. I know this question can lead down a dark path but I have to know.

"How long after you went to Fairy?" gods please don't say a day or week!

"One eleven months after I left, the other a year ago." I get up and start pacing the room. She had a lover almost a year after then another not for anther year after. I can handle this. She's back that must mean something, wait!

"Do you plan to continue seeing them?" gods if she says yes I will fucking loose it!

"That depends." I stop mid stride and zip over to her my face inches from hers and she doesn't even flinch! God the fire in this woman! No the fire in MY woman!

"Depends on what?" I am gripping the arms of the chair and I can feel them giving way to the strain. She sets her jaw and her chin juts up defiantly. I know what she is going to say before it even comes out of her mouth.

"On you." that's all I needed to hear I smash my lips to hers viciously. Mine, MINE! She doesn't waste time her hands are in my hair and she is pulling so hard I can feel it coming out. Her leather outfit is shredded in seconds and I look upon the glorious body of my love and I am so shocked at what I see I take a staggering step back. She finally realizes she in almost naked and covers herself her lower lip trembles and the first tear falls, then another and another. I throw my desk through the wall! Scars that look like bite marks litter her body, others that look like a straight razor was taken to her! Then I look at her thighs and on the inside are bites and my battle cry can be heard for miles! My child comes in and takes in the scene before her, she looks to Sookie then to me and her eyes snap back to Sookie's crying form.

"What the fuck has happened to you my friend!" she screams and grabs her and looks over every inch of her body. I can feel my Childs anger erupt then fade and something I have never seen in my life happens, Pam pulls Sookie close and hugs her tight and blood red tears fall from her eyes. At that moment I feel my bond with my lover open and I am filled with her shame.

"I know it's bad Eric, I would…I would understand…if you…didn't…want me…" I pull her from my Childs arms and hold her to me tightly. I am going to kill that fucking Fairy! I swear to Odin I will fill myself with his blood and for every bite she has he will have one hundred! I need to reign in my anger. She went through all of this without me! Never once did I feel her distress. I should never have let her go, that fangbanger was not worth this!

"Sshh…My Sookie…Sshh…My love. Not a night has gone by that I haven't wanted you. This changes nothing. You are perfect." and I mean every word. That she has survived such pain and is still intact amazes me! They will pay, all of them will fucking pay!

A/N: Ok, the shit has hit the fan and this is only the beginning. For those of you who read my previous story you know there are always twist and turns. This my friends is going to be the mother of roller coasters so get buckled in tight cause your in for one crazy ride!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: When I get that feeling I want? Yes here it is! Our first lemons! I am so not good at this but I am going to give it my best shot.

Previously:

"Sshh…My Sookie…Sshh…My love. Not a night has gone by that I haven't wanted you. This changes nothing. You are perfect." and I mean every word. That she has survived such pain and is still intact amazes me! They will pay, all of them will fucking pay!

Chapter 5: Sexual Healing

EPOV:

The events of the night have been much more than my beloved can take. I feel her weariness through the bond and I know it is time for us to be alone. I dismiss my child and take her to my day chamber. I lay us both down our bed and pull her closer to me still. I should have been told! She should have been brought to me. The fairy has a lot to answer for and he knows it. My lovers breath evens out and I know she has fallen asleep. As much as I don't want to leave her I know I have to talk to my child before she starts hunting down fae. Not only do I have to speak to her I also need to talk to that bastard prince. As I tuck her in I brush the stray lock of hair from her face when I notice a red drop fall to the blanket below. An emotion I am not at all familiar with feels like a knife through the chest. Guilt, there has never been another time where I have felt more. Her scars are my punishment. All this because of my inability to come to terms with the emotions she has awakened with in me. I should have taken her in my arms the moment I remembered. I should never have let her run from me and I from her. I gave in to easily that night sitting on her bed. But never will I leave her again. She will stay with me and all will know what I feel for her. If they think me weak for these emotions then that will be their biggest mistake. If anything it will make me more ruthless, because now I have something I am willing to kill anyone for. Compton the fool, him and his grand gesture.

"I would die for her, can you say the same?" what a crock of shit! No I will not die for her, I will live for her and I will kill for her. As I come out of my chamber I know my child is right outside.

"How is she?" she asks as soon as the door is closed. When I look at her she gasps, no doubt in response to the red trails that stain my face. She goes to comfort me and I move away. I don't deserve comfort. She understands.

"Oh master, you cannot blame yourself for this…" I punch the wall opposite the door and seethe.

"It is my fault. Had I just…" then my child shocks me by slapping my face. I can feel her anger and rage in the bond as she speaks.

"It is not your fault! It is done and you need to be strong now, for her. This isn't about you, it's about her. She was somewhere you could not go, if this is anyone's fault it's that damn fairies. So I say with all do respect master, pull your head out of your ass! We will have vengeance! And when you face those responsible I know the last thing they will ever hear is your battle cry as you reek that vengeance." I look to my child stunned. I should punish her for hitting me but the only thing I feel is pride, the student has finally become the master and she is magnificent. This is why I turned her, so loyal and fierce. I stand up straight and she bows her head submissively, no doubt waiting for her punishment. I take her face in my hands and make her look me in the eyes. I send as much pride as I can to her.

"This is why you are my only child. The fire inside you burns bright my child and as always it is an honor to have you at my side. You are right, we must go back to the beginning. I need you to find out who called her that night. I am going to call the fairy… No, I need to speak to that brownie she brought with her, she will give me the details…" just then I hear the brownie.

"That brownie has a name and you would do well to remember it!" my child is ready to strike for the rudeness she has shown but all I can do is laugh. No wonder Sookie is so fond of her! She has the same warriors sprit my wife does. I dramatically bow to her.

"I beg your forgiveness dear Lana." she snorts and I can see the corners of her mouth twitch.

"She told me you were a smooth talker." she throws me a wet rag.

"Clean yourself up, and I will tell you what I know." she huffs and turns and walks away. I laugh and wash my face following her down the hall to Pam's office. Once the door is closed and we are all seated she begins the tale.

"It was a year after she arrived. She was captured as she was walking the great lake by Brendan's assassins Neeve and Lachlan. We searched for two days for her, but on the third the prince got a ransom demand. He was to relinquish all claims to the throne of fae as high prince and she would be returned. Once he knew who had taken her he was able to find her. He sent Claudine and Claude to retrieve her. When she was brought back on that third night she was so close to death. Every healer was brought to the palace and they managed to save her life. But being so close to death took it toll on my lady. Claudine and Claude tore thing one and two apart." I gave her a strange look at the nicknames so she elaborates.

"That is what my lady calls them. She cannot bare to speak or hear their names so we have called them this whenever it was brought up. Even with all of the healers doing their best magic's it still took eight months for her to recover. After that she changed. Everyday she trained, sometimes she would go for days without sleep. After she bested Niall she started raiding. I am certain Niall has told you of her confinement after these raids. What she does during this time I am not able to say. As you know in any battle there is the loss of life. She was raiding with her warriors. Niall only agreed to let her continue with this if she took the best with her." she shakes her head at that but continues. But I noticed she said she was not able to say, not that she didn't know, very interesting.

"But even his best could not compete with her, during one of these raids after they had killed all the adult water fae they went after the children…" She smiles as she remembers. My Lover would never condone this behavior.

"But my lady wouldn't have it. It is told she called upon the winds with just one word. One of the warriors whom she had already had a problem with tried to defy her orders. He found out the hard way you don't fuck with my lady. She killed him. The Warriors called to Niall to get her to see reason as they did not want to meet her head on. You see it wasn't that she killed the warrior it was how." my eyebrow rose in my hairline I am sure and I beckoned for her to go on.

"Like I said she called upon the wind with one word which only a full blood should be able to do. Not only that though, The wind she called ripped out his heart and she didn't even have to touch him. There has never been a fae with that much power and for the first time in the princes life he was truly terrified. He came to her and begged her for explanation. And when I say beg I mean beg. She told him of what had transpired and demanded he see reason. Demanded a law be in place to protect the children, thus now in Faerie in times of battle and war the law of innocence dictates the blood of a child may never be spilt." Pride fills me and my child. She demanded the princes compliance and he had no option but to relent. From the look on the brownies face she to is prideful. Then her smile turns to a frown.

"No doubt the prince has told you she needed to come back for her own good and while it is true she missed you with all that she is, she did not need to return. He fears for his throne. He knows since the law of innocence she has more of a backing than he does, she needs only say the word and the people themselves will remove him from power." Now both my eyebrows are definitely in my hairline as well as my Childs. This sharing session is brought to a halt by a jolt of panic I feel through the bond. With out a word I am out the door and to my chambers in a second. Her eyes dart to me as soon as I open the door and I feel relief flood the bond.

"Hello My Love, did you sleep well?" and if I had known that one question would have set off those tears again I would have just shut the hell up. I am at her side in a moment clothes off, I crawl in the bed and pull her to me. I kiss her forehead then her cheeks and her lips. I feel the longing for me through the bond and I move forward. I kiss her neck and shoulders and she moans in approval. I move to her chest, to a scar and she flinches and tries to pull away but I do not allow it. Never again will she run from me. I pierce my tongue and run it over the scar and continue on my journey. Once every scar on her body has been thoroughly sought out by my mouth, fingers and blood I move my face in-between her thighs. Taking in her aroused sent causes a growl to erupt from my chest and I dive in. my mouth covers her mound and her body is so sensitive from my actions earlier she cums instantly screaming my name but I don't relent. My tongue moves through her folds to her opening as I lap up the sweet nectar that is my lovers essence. One finger then two enter her and I feel her walls clamp down as she cums for the second time chanting my name as if in prayer. I move up her body laying more kisses as I go the slight after shock from her orgasm causing her body to shudder and goosebumps to form on her skin. I place the head of my cock at her entrance but I do not proceed further, I wont until she says the words I have longed for. I nip at her throat and move to her ear, I apply a little pressure at her entrance and whisper in her ear.

"Who do you belong to Sookie?" she moves her hips in an attempt to impale herself but I move mine back and she whimpers.

"Who do you belong to my lover? Tell me and I will give you what you need." again I apply pressure but do not enter, that is until she fists her hands in my hair and pulls my face to look upon her own the feral look in her eyes as she growls

"You!" is my undoing and I cannot help but sheath myself in her warmth in one stroke.

"This is right, this is best." I say as I take her at vampire speeds. So long have I waited for this and finally, finally I am home.

A/N: Well there you have it. I hope the lemons did not disappoint. Like I said before I am not so good at the lemon scenes. Tell me what you think and as always thank you for reading and reviewing! Chapters to come will be action packed, if you have read my other story then you know I move things along pretty fast so sorry if it moves to fast for you. Much love to my readers! : )


	6. Bumpy Ride

A/N: I am so happy with the response I have gotten for this story. Not only are there plenty of reviews but the reaction is all to pleasing. Stories are meant to engage you and make you think, well in my opinion they are and I am happy to cause such a surge of emotion from my readers! And on that note, I have to assure you that most of your concerns for Sookie's character will be addressed in this chapter. So I have gone on long enough I think, time for more of the story.

Previously:

"This is right, this is best." I say as I take her at vampire speeds. So long have I waited for this and finally, finally I am home.

Chapter 6: Bumpy Ride

EPOV:

As I pull my lover into an embrace fully intent on staying this way after what I assumed was our reconciliation I am pulled out of my blissful state by a whirl wind of emotions coming from my lover. All at once she leaps from my side as if my touch has burned her.

"God Damn it!" I am instantly on alert not knowing what the hell is going on. From our bond I feel anger shame and regret. The regret cuts deep and I find myself tensing and becoming agitated. I get up from the bed and try to move towards her only to halted by her raised hand the rage I see in her eyes.

"No, you don't get to do this Eric. I seem to have lost my fucking mind and it seems to happen whenever I get close to you, so you need to stay back while I speak my mind while I have it." I sit on the end of the bed and wait for her to continue. She starts pacing with her hand resting on her chin deep in thought. She turns to me abruptly and storms over and faster than she could have done before I find her hand connecting with my cheek.

"You no good son of a bitch!" as she goes in for another I stop her hand mid slap. I stomp my temper down, she has things she needs to get off her chest and I need to listen and take it…I deserve it.

"How could you?" she screams at me and yanks her wrist out of my grasp.

"You said you remembered and then you go and fuck the first thing to walk through your doors as if I meant nothing, no better than a common whore. My Eric would never treat me that way. To think I sat in my tub and talked myself into being with you forever, so sure that we could go back to the time you spent with me. I should have known better, you can take the man out of the whore house but you can never take the whore out of the man." she moves to the bag I assume the brownie left for her and pulls out some clothes and starts to dress. All the while still screaming at me.

"Then I come back and what happens? I fall right back into the same shit I always do. Eric Northman pays attention to me and I fall all over myself and into bed with him. God I could kick myself. I don't know why I thought I could do this. It was complete stupidity on my part. Nothings changed you…" while I understand her anger I can remain quiet no longer.

"Everything has changed." I yell at her and she whirls around and stomps over to me and starts poking me in my chest with her little finger. No one else would ever dare speak to me or gods forbid strike me but this little fairy dares all the time.

"What has changed? your still as high handed as ever! Wife? Really? Was I asleep during this magical ceremony or did I even need to be present? Have you stopped screwing everything that opens their legs and invites you in? Have you magically come to terms with your emotions? No forgive me are you ready to admit that you actually have them? No I didn't think so. I don't require much from the man I love Eric, but what I do require your in no position to give." again my I have to reign in my temper and grab her wrist to stop the poking. She is panting from her raving.

"May I speak now?" I ask. I am the Norseman I never ask to do anything and here this little woman has done the impossible.

"Speak!" she says sarcastically as if commanding a dog. I don't know how much more I can take but I know what I want and she is it, so if this is what I have to do to be with her I will do it.

"I am so very sorry." her eyebrows raise and she Is about to say something but I continue before she can.

"I know I hurt you. I know I am the scum of the earth in your eyes. Shit I knew that the moment you felt you had to jump realms to get away from me. There is no excuse for my actions that night. Nothing I can say will make it go away. But Sookie when I remembered…it scared the hell out of me! At no point in time since I have been on this earth have I ever given so much of myself to another. That part of myself I had hidden so well and then here you come, someone I was taught so very long ago that should mean nothing but meant everything! You are in every fiber of my being. Even without my memories I could feel it. And then sitting there on your bed when it all came back, it was too much. For once I was glad you sent me away." I took an unnecessary breath and plowed on head first into my fucked up mental state.

"But you knew, you knew what we meant to each other the whole time and you kept it from me. Sure I drug it out of you but you didn't tell me the whole story. We were in love and still knowing that when I lost those memories you hid from me. And then along comes the tiger and without even trying to talk to me about what happened you give yourself to him and openly scorn me. When I remembered us that cut me so deep I thought I would die! To think that a mostly human woman held that much power over me, that one word from her could utterly shatter me, that she held my very soul in the palm of her hand was to much. So, I did what I do best. I tried to drown it push it aside as if it were nothing knowing all the while it was everything, that you are everything. I loved you before, I loved you that night and I love you still. Those things haven't changed, but I have. There have been no others in my bed since you left. I have feed from males because I feared what you would think when you finally came back. I knew you might have other lovers in your time away, even still I didn't take one. You scare me Sookie. I think you always have. I feel inadequate when it comes to you. I cant give you everything I feel you deserve, the only thing I can give you is me and I am not sure if I will ever be enough, but here I am. I stand before you broken and uncertain. Yell at me, hit me, curse the ground I walk on but I beg you please by gods don't leave me. I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make up for what I have done and I swear it will never ever happen again if you would please just stay with me I will make it my mission to be everything I can be for you. Whatever terms you need to feel safe with me and trust me again I will comply. If I have to get down on my knees in front of the world and beg for you to stay say it and it will be done. But I will not give up what took me over a thousand years to find. Make your demands of me and if it is with in power you will have and if it is not in my power I will find whose it is and make them. I love you, you are the first person I have ever truly loved just tell me what will make you stay and I will do it." I feel the tiniest flicker of hope in our bond and I am on my knees in front of her with my head on her stomach arms wrapped around her waist. I feel the fire ebbing out but I dare not allow any happiness yet because she has yet to answer.

"I still love you Eric. Am I in love with you still? I don't know. You scare me too. And it was torture keeping what we felt for each other from you. And I like you thought I wasn't enough. I mean how could bad ass vampire sheriff of area 5 with all his memories love me? I would lay awake at night and wonder what you were doing and who you were with and it killed me. I cried myself to sleep many nights wishing you would come back to me and when it didn't look like that was ever going to happen I tried to move on. But it didn't work. Everything he did I compared to you and nothing I felt for him or anyone else comes close to what I feel for you. All I can say is I will try, but you do realize that there is many sexless nights in your future, are you willing to wait for me to come to you? You wanted my demands, but I have none. I would never demand you do something. What I will do is ask, I ask that you be faithful to me as I will be to you. I ask for respect and not just because my station in life has been elevated but because without it I still mater. I ask that you get up off your knees because no matter how you have hurt me I would never ask you to beg me for anything. I ask you take my thoughts and opinions seriously. Before I know that in the Vampire world I would be considered little more than a pet but that is not the case now. I am powerful and I wield that power well. I am not that scared little girl I once was and if you can accept and try to see this then I am willing to give us a true try. I am so very sorry for my actions as well. The last thing I ask is for your forgiveness for all the times I could have told you how I felt and didn't. if you can try to forgive me than I will do the same." I stand and look her in the eyes and try to convey my sincerity.

"A fresh start then? For the both of us? Mutual respect among equals? Fidelity and honesty? And most importantly love and trust? There is no doubt in my mind I can give you all this. And I will make sure to do all that I can to remove any doubt you have that I can." I pull her to me for a hug just a deep encasing hug. Trying to lighten the mood I smile and ask

"And a new car?" she laughs and slaps my ass shaking her head in on my chest.

"I guess something's never change." I feel the happiness and amusement through the bond. It's not everything I wanted but it is a good place to start. I will make her fall in love with me again. She is mine she said so herself, now all I have to do is show her I am hers.

A/N: ok I hope this brings them to more of an even playing field for you guys cause the shit is going to hit the fan. We will find out who made the fucked up call that lead to Sookie's discovery. And just what the hell is really going on in Faerie? Will Sookie tell him of her new powers? And if she does will she tell him about all of them? Will Sookie's lovers come out of the wood work? Will Eric's? Only time will tell and my muse of course. Tell me what you think.


End file.
